I Had My Fingers Crossed
by youllfindnosensehere
Summary: Korra attempts to find a non-violent way to stop a war between the Earth Empire and Zaofu. 100% Kovira smut oneshot.


The blushing avatar gripped to the hem of the tiny skirt in agitation. She'd agreed to this, of course; but that didn't mean she was going to be completely comfortable with it, in hindsight.

"So… now that I'm doing this for you, you promise you'll leave Zaofu alone?" she asked with a frown. Korra HAD to have her word on this. Kuvira wasn't exactly known for her honesty, after all.

"Of course, Korra. If I make a promise, I won't go back on that promise," the metalbender replied with a lecherous smirk on her face, her fingers crossed behind her back.

Yes… IF she makes a promise, that is.

Kuvira nodded at Korra, glancing at the skirt. The avatar looked down, then back up at Kuvira, confused. She wasn't used to being bossed around like this with Asami. She was so sweet, soft, and caring, unlike Kuvira, with her sharp tones and harsh glances.

"Take them off." She hissed through her teeth, her eyes glued to Korra's shaking thighs. The maid outfit that she was forced to wear had a tiny corset that barely covered Korra's breasts, and a small, flimsy apron that laid upon the puffy skirt which barely covered her ass.

Blood rushed to Korra's face and she clenched her exposed thighs together in protest. Certainly Kuvira meant her panties. "But I-" She stuttered.

"You will do as I say or you will be punished." Her tone was so sharp that Korra winced and grasped the hem of her skirt tighter, her palms becoming sweaty. Of course Kuvira would say something like that.

The avatar felt like she just ate a whole bag of fire flakes. She never became THIS flustered when she was with Asami. It was usually Korra who was the more dominant one, although Asami never liked to label their nighttime positions. And their foreplay was always cute, not humiliating like this maid outfit.

Her fingers nervously slid under her skirt, and up her thighs. She gulped and hooked her thumbs around the waist of her panties and slowly pulled them down, until they fell limp around her ankles and high heels. The dictator smirked and approached the avatar.

"How many of those do you own?" Korra exclaimed, appalled.

Kuvira held up a skimpy blue maid outfit. "I also have it in black, red, green, brown, and pink. Although I think the blue would match you very well." She smirked. "It also comes with matching shoes, tights, collar, and panties."

Oh spirits, Korra thought. It was almost as if Kuvira planned this entire three-year take over just to mess with the avatar.

"Um, what about a bra?" Korra asked, fidgeting a bit.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Kuvira snapped, thrusting the outfit towards Korra. "You have ten minutes. Hurry and get dressed. I'll be waiting." She led Korra to a smaller section of the tent where she could get dressed in privacy.

"Very good." She purred, and walked around Korra, placing a hand on her shivering shoulder. "You're going to be my plaything tonight." She whispered. Korra could feel Kuvira's lips brush against her ear.

The earthbender's hand slid down her back, and down to her hips, pushing their bodies closer together. A small gasp escaped Korra's mouth as she felt the warmth of Kuvira's breasts against her back. There was a dull pulse emanating from her core, causing her heart to beat faster.

"Now, don't get too excited, Miss Avatar. I'm not going to give you what you want just yet." Kuvira let go of Korra and walked over to the bed, picking up a bowl of grapes. She licked her lips, sat down on the bed, and motioned with her finger to make Korra walk over to her.

"You know what to do." Kuvira laid back onto the pillows and put one hand behind her head and the other on Korra's hip as she leaned on the bed, grapes in hand.

The avatar took in a deep breath as she plucked a grape off of the stem and moved her shaking fingers slowly towards Kuvira's moist, parted lips. The dictator took the grape, then Korra's fingers, into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around her fingers, making them slick and wet. Korra's heart skipped a beat as she started to think about how her tongue would feel between her thighs. She picked another grape and fed it to the dictator, her center still pulsating.

Once Kuvira got tired of eating grapes, she grasped Korra's wrist and pulled her in closer. The avatar's body felt like it was on fire. She looked at Kuvira's lips, desperately wanting to kiss them. To taste them.

The metalbender put one hand on the avatar's leg, signaling her to straddle her. As she lifted her leg over Kuvira's hips, she remembered she was no longer wearing her panties. Her center throbbed harder at that thought. It took all of Korra's will to keep her from grinding herself on the dictator, since she knew she would get yelled at for indulging.

Their faces were still very close, and Korra could not stop thinking about kissing her. A sly smile crept across Kuvira's face when she noticed the waterbender glancing at her lips, desperately wanting to suck on them.

The earthbender's lips were drastically different from Asami's. Kuvira's were thinner, paler, and sharper, and were almost always curled into a devious smile. When Korra would spend seemingly endless nights with her nonbending lover, she remembered how soft and warm her lips were, and how they were almost always shaped into an inviting smile.

Just as soon as Korra thought she would taste her lips, Kuvira put her hands on her shoulders, pushing her lower.

"You know what to do." Kuvira muttered, pushing Korra lower and lower. She stopped pushing once Korra got to her chest and placed a soft kiss between her breasts, but apparently that didn't satisfy the dictator. Korra began to gradually unbutton Kuvira's shirt, and pulling it off, displaying her supple breasts. Kuvira also tugged at Korra's maid corset, untying the back to make it loose and throwing it to the floor, leaving only the skirt and apron on.

Kuvira's nipples were pink, hard and aroused, and she had a little birth mark on her right breast. Her chest rose and lowered in anticipation, ready for Korra's tongue to meet her sensitive buds.

"Would you like me to-" Korra started, shyly.

Without another word, Kuvira forcibly pressed Korra's face into her chest and she placed wet kisses on the soft parts of her breasts, slowly leaving a trail until she got to her nipple. She took the hard mound into her mouth, gently scraping her teeth against the sensitive bud. Kuvira gasped quietly, trying to maintain her composure. The waterbender's tongue was so smooth against the velvety tip of her nipple. The warmth of her tongue softened the bud slightly.

The metalbender let out a harsh breath, and the avatar felt confident that she was adequately pleasing the Great Uniter. Korra brought her hand up to Kuvira's other breast and began kneading it, pressing her erect nipple between two of her fingers. Kuvira's hands kept pushing on Korra's head, harder, and harder, causing Korra to accidentally bite Kuvira's nipple a little too hard. She let out a verbal cry, and she sounded more aroused than pained. Korra continued to bite the mound harder, and play the other with her fingers.

Kuvira pressed her hands back onto her shoulders, telling her to continue that business elsewhere. A soft smacking noise sounded when Korra released her moist lips from the nipple. Sliding her wet lips down the dictator's tight stomach, Korra made her way as far down as she could go until she met an obstacle. She unzipped Kuvira's skirt and slid it down her legs. The avatar was surprised to see that Kuvira wore black lace see-through panties.

As Korra began to slip off Kuvira's panties, she licked her bellybutton. Kuvira, however, was impatient, and she violently pushed Korra lower.

"Okay, okay, Miss Bossy pants." Korra muttered. Kuvira was definitely aroused, since she didn't have a snappy comeback. She simply let out a soft growl to show she was still the dominant one of the pair.

Korra licked lower, and finally reached Kuvira's folds. She forced her tongue between them, tasting the dictator. Kuvira's hands pressed against the back of Korra's head, pushing her harder into her center. Licking and tasting the earthbender made Korra throb even harder.

"You taste so good, Great Uniter." Korra mumbled into her folds.

The avatar took the metalbender's clitoris into her mouth and gently sucked. A loud yell escaped Kuvira's lips as she arched her back and clenched one fist in Korra's hair, and the other on the bedspread. Korra's center was pulsating so much at this point it was almost painful.

"F-fuck!" Kuvira yelled and gasped.

Korra swirled her tongue on the most sensitive spot on her clit and she dug her fingers into Kuvira's thighs, which would definitely leave imprints. The metalbender began to sway her hips upwards to increase the friction between her center and the avatar's face.

"D-don't stop!" She demanded, and continued to scream and sway. Her legs were now shaking intensely.

Spirits, Kuvira thought, I'm enjoying this a lot more than I should be. Everything in her mind was cloudy, and the only thing she thought about was the wonderful feeling between her legs, the warm pressure from Korra's hot mouth, and the sting from the nails in her shivering thighs. A puddle of sweat was forming underneath her back, making the sheet stick to her back while she arched.

Korra then started to bite on her clit, harder and harder, and Kuvira's screaming got louder and louder. She pressed her thighs to the sides of Korra's head and sat up so she could rub herself harder against Korra's face. The sound of Korra's lips smacking her clitoris made Kuvira want to grind even harder. She could feel a huge amount of pleasure beginning to rush through her.

Then, Kuvira came, letting out a piercing scream as Korra continued to lick and bite her mound. She convulsed as pleasure took over her naked, sweaty body, clenching the waterbender's hair and the bed sheet even harder, and her scream turned into an extended moan, and she continued to ride out the pleasure until it vanished from her core.

When she reached the end of her climax, she let herself fall limp against the bed. Korra removed her face from Kuvira's folds, her face soaked in the dictator's wetness, dripping down her chin with spit. Korra licked her lips profusely. Korra's pussy was very swollen, and she could now feel her wetness dripping down her inner thighs.

She was surprised to see the usually sharp and composed dictator like this. She seemed almost vulnerable. From where the avatar was now, she watched her hips slowly swaying and her chest rising, and the back of her head pressing into the pillow.

"May I have a kiss now, Great Uniter?" She purred, resting her chin on the earthbender's pubic area.

Still gasping for breath, Kuvira grabbed Korra's arm and brought her face up to hers. The metalbender licked her lips.

"Yes, you may." Their lips met and parted, and their tongues clashed. Kuvira could taste herself on the avatar's lips, and they were still sticky and slick. Even though she had just come down from her climax, she was still aroused, and she wanted more. The taste on Korra's lips was exquisite, and she began to wonder what the avatar tasted like.

The kissing paused, and their eyes met. Korra could see a deviousness in Kuvira's eyes, and she began to blush. Her throbbing continued and her heart skipped a beat. She stared back at the metalbender, silently begging, lips quavering.

Kuvira grabbed Korra's ass, and pushed her hips up towards her face while Kuvira was still on her back.

Then Korra remembered Kuvira's promise.

"So, when we're done here, do you promise to leave Zaofu alone?" Korra said in a serious tone as she lifted up her skirt so Kuvira could get her face between her thighs.

Kuvira ignored her and pushed her hips up to her face. She was excited to find out what Korra tasted like. The foreplay and pleasing the dictator had made Korra's folds drip with excitement. She was surprised to see how damp Korra's thighs were.

The metalbender then pressed her tongue against the avatar's folds, causing her to gasp loudly, and parting her to gain access to her core.

"Oh, spirits…" Korra moaned as she used the weight of her body to push herself harder against Kuvira's face, almost suffocating the other woman. "Y-you didn't ans-answer my q-q-question…" Korra gasped and moaned.

Kuvira continued licking Korra, and sucking on her clit. Finally, she muttered, "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not going to give up my three-year mission because the avatar asked to lick my pussy." She said between licks. Her breath against Korra's lips made her moan louder.

The avatar continued moaning, and she grabbed her breasts and started grinding her hips over the entire length of Kuvira's face. "B-But you p-p-promised…" She said quietly, moaning, squeezing her breasts harder as she could feel the pleasure build up inside of her.

"I had my fingers crossed, darling." She sucked harder, now biting.

Korra's yells became louder as she continued to grind faster, and Kuvira bit down on her clit harder.

Finally, she reached her climax, and she rubbed herself against the dictator's face and kneading and pressing her breasts together until she came back down. When she was done, Kuvira sat up, and grabbed a bathrobe, pushing Korra onto her back so she could squirm to the aftermath of her orgasm.

"So, w-were you serious?" Korra said helplessly between gasps.

The metalbender was silent as she grabbed a glass of water.

"Come on, Kuvira. Don't mess around like that." Korra stood up, still in the apron and skirt. Her thighs were soaked.

"You're so cute." Kuvira faced the avatar. "I had my fingers crossed." She chuckled.

"I c-can't believe you!" Korra quickly glanced around for her clothes, found them, and grabbed them. Her face was as red as the Fire Nation insignia. Korra huffed and stomped out of her tent. "I'll get you back for this!"


End file.
